Best Friends Don't Hit on Each Other's Boyfriends
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Everyone knows you don't hit on your best friend's boyfriend. Especially if your best friend is Antonio, who is madly in love with his boyfriend Lovino. Francis had to learn his lesson the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am again, writing yet another Spamano story. What a shocker, huh? Damn, do I just love this pairing! Anyway, the characters are actually human in this fic~ Although I suppose you can just think of them as countries using their human names if you want.**

**Rated T for cursing (mainly by Lovino of course)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>"Lovino!" Antonio called up the stairs. "Are you ready yet? Gilbert and Francis are on their way here to pick us up."<p>

"Don't rush me, bastard!" was the response he got. "I'm Italian dammit, I have to look it. Besides, I don't give a shit about making them wait!" Antonio sighed and shook his head. Still, he couldn't help but smile, it was such a typical response from the fiery little Italian man. He could still hear Lovino's grumbling about how he didn't like Antonio's two friends anyway from his position at the bottom of the staircase.

Ten minutes later Antonio was looking out the window for Francis's car when Lovino finally came downstairs. Antonio turned around to acknowledge (and admire) him. His hair was clean and well brushed - except for that one perpetually stray curl - and he was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a deep green button down shirt, and a pair of Italian shoes that Antonio was certain had a name he could not pronounce. The top two buttons of Lovino's shirt were undone and when Antonio leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips, he could smell his cologne.

"You look wonderful, my love," Antonio told him. Lovino smirked.

"Of course I do, I'm Italian," he said, only half-joking. Then he looked his Spanish boyfriend over, his cocky smirk turning into an appreciative smile. "You don't look so bad yourself."

It was true. Antonio wore a black pair of jeans and white button up shirt similar in style to Lovino's shirt. Unlike Lovino's outfit though, his shirt was completely unbuttoned to show off his black t-shirt underneath. A simple pair of his favorite converse completed the ensemble.

Antonio chuckled. "I think that's because you picked out the clothes, _mi amor._"

"Hm… that _is _a big reason, but I must say, it's also because of your natural looks."

"Are you telling me that you think I'm sexy, Lovino?" Antonio murmured as he wrapped his arms around Lovino, who snorted back a laugh.

"I never said that word but… I suppose you _are _just the tiniest bit attractive. Don't let it go to your head though."

Antonio grinned at his boyfriend's teasing. Apparently Lovino was in a playful mood tonight, and he was determined to make the most out of that while he could. There was no doubt that Lovino's mood would sour the more he had to interact with Gilbert and Francis once they arrived to pick them up so they could all go to the new club that just opened. He opened his mouth to give a witty retort when a loud honk from outside cut him off. He sighed as Lovino moved out of his arms. "Can't we ignore them for a minute?"

"No," Lovino told him shortly. "They're _your_ friends, and I don't want to be late. Plus-"

"_Get your unawesome asses out here!"_

"There's that," he deadpanned. Antonio couldn't argue so he somewhat reluctantly followed Lovino out to the French man's car, in which said Frenchie and a loud-mouthed German were waiting.

"Finally!" Gilbert exclaimed as the couple slid into the backseat. "What took you two so long? Oh wait, let me guess, you were having a quickie before we went out to the club?"

"What the hell? No, you damn perv!" Lovino exclaimed while the German laughed loudly. "Besides even if we were, and I'm not saying we were, we sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

"Oh hon hon hon," Francis chuckled. "So are you implying that you would have liked to do something like that with Antonio?"

"Wh-what? You damn perverted bastard, I never said-"

"Aw, so you're saying you _don't _want to get it on with 'Tonio here?" teased Gilbert.

Here Lovino began to sputter and blush, and Antonio chuckled at how cute he thought he looked. Finally he decided to spare his poor boyfriend any further embarrassment, by cutting in with "So how did you manage to score these VIP passes to the new club?"

"Ah, that! Well the club is owned by _mon cher _Arthur and his boyfriend Alfred so of course I was able to get a hold of them through him, us being so dearly close and all. Plus, he simply cannot resist my charms~"

"Yeah right," Lovino scoffed. "We all know Arthur hates your French guts, what's the real reason?"

Gilbert and Antonio laughed while Francis claimed that he was highly offended by their disbelief. Finally Gilbert told them that he was the one who had gotten the passes.

"I go out drinking with Arthur and Matthias so he told us about the club in the first place, and since Matthias and I also hang out with Alfred from time to time, he was awesome enough to convince Arthur to give us and those Nordic dudes free passes."

"Ah, see, now that makes much more sense," Lovino said, and Antonio nodded his agreement.

Francis dramatically went on once again about how hurt he was. Lovino rolled his eyes, and more ridiculous conversation ensued all the way to the club.

Lovino looked up at the building through squinted eyes. The glowing red neon signed read _Revolution_. It looked extremely bright in the darkness of the night. Lovino took one glance at the long line of people waiting to get in and was immediately grateful for the free pass around his neck. He and the excited trio made their way inside easily, much to the dislike of the impatient people on line.

Once inside, the group had to let their eyes adjust to the lighting and atmosphere inside the club. It was dark and occasionally red, blue, and green strobe lights flashed. There was a bar to left of the huge space that was the dance floor, and the group made their way along the edges of the crowd over to it. Once seated at some barstools, Gilbert called the bartender over to get their drinks. The blonde man rushed over to them.

The bartender had short, messy blonde hair, and deep emerald green eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and simple black slacks. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, despite having already undone the top buttons of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. He also looked very familiar to the group.

"Arthur? You're the bartender, _mon ami?_"

The Brit nodded proudly. "Damn right I am, frog. It's my club, so why not?"

The Frenchman licked his lips (Lovino gagged at the sight), and eyed Arthur hungrily. "What a sexy look for you… How about you and I go-"

"Don't even bloody think about it. There's no way in hell that I'm going _anywhere _to do who knows what with _you. _Plus, you should know that Alfred's the DJ and can see most of the club from his spot." As he spoke, he pointed out Alfred high up in a DJ's booth. The American spotted them immediately and waved, a huge grin on his face and a large set of headphones around his neck. He didn't look intimidating, but they all knew that the man was strong.

"I would've thought that even you knew better than to hit on someone with a boyfriend," Lovino muttered. "Damn French bastard."

Francis 'tsk'ed. "Well, what about Alfred's brother, is he here?"

"Who?"

"You know, _Mathieu~_"

"Ah, right, of course!" Arthur said with a quick nod. He began preparing their drinks. "He said he'd be coming tonight so he'll probably show up soon."

"Wonderful," the Frenchman said, a lewd smile on his face. Gilbert smacked his perverted friend on the back of the head, making Lovino and Arthur laugh.

"No way," he told him. "You know Mattie's mine, so back off Francis!"

"Aw but mon ami-"

"No buts," Gilbert said firmly. "It is not awesome to even think about going near my Mattie."

Francis reluctantly agreed and began scanning the room for potential prey. After about a minute or so, a new song began playing. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis obviously recognized the song; one could practically see their ears perk up. The sight made Lovino and Arthur chuckle.

"Yes, that song is fucking awesome!" Gilbert shouted. He grabbed his two friends by the wrist. "We gotta go dance to this!"

"Ah!" Antonio twisted around his friend's grip to look at Lovino. "We'll be right back!"

Lovino took a sip from his Bloody Mary and waved his other hand dismissively. "Take your time, bastard trio. It's not like we're going anywhere." Hearing that, Antonio happily ran off to dance with Francis and Gilbert.

After a few minutes of talking - well, more like friendly bickering - with Arthur, Lovino turned around on his stool to watch his boyfriend and his idiotic friends dance. He was met with a glorious sight. While he was only focused on the Spaniard, he knew (but would never admit out loud) that the entire group was considered to be sexy.

Antonio had an alluring smile on his face as his hips moved with the music. His green eyes sparkled, even in the dim light. Gilbert's head was thrown back in laughter and his strong, lean arms were thrown up in the air as he danced. The way Francis's hips swayed was smooth and his eyes were half lidded, making him look seductive to many of the people watching. All in all, the trio was the sexy center of attention for both men and women alike.

"Those bloody heartbreakers," Arthur murmured with a fond shake of his head. Lovino had to agree with him. If you had a crush on someone in the trio, you were most likely going to get your heart broken. Matthew and Lovino himself had been the exceptions to this rule. In fact, they were partially the reason why other people were resigned to the fate of being rejected. Two out of the three men were taken, and the third just slept around.

Lovino sighed, and turned back around in his stool. It was very nice and all that Antonio was having fun, but what about him?

As if he could read his mind, Arthur said, "I better not see your arse planted in that seat the whole night."

"I can do whatever the hell I want," Lovino grumbled. He drained his glass. "Give me another, eyebrow bastard."

Arthur huffed but provided the Italian with another drink. "Haven't you ever heard that you should be nice to the people that handle your food or drinks?"

"I'm not worried about _you_ doing anything."

"And why not?"

"You pride yourself on being a _gentleman,_" Lovino said with a roll of his eyes. "And a gentleman wouldn't do shit to someone else's drink." He smirked when Arthur didn't deny it.

Lovino sat there at the bar for another 20 minutes or so, if only to live up to his stubborn reputation. He finally decided to slip away while Arthur was busy with some other customers at the other end of the bar. One was a really loud blonde that was guzzling beer in a way that reminded Lovino of the potato bastards. He was pretty sure that he was that Matthias person that Gilbert had mentioned earlier. He was even more certain when he saw him turn around to talk to three stoic looking guys and one small cheerful guy. The little cheerful guy was snuggling up close the tallest stoic guy, making Lovino believe that they were the couple Tino and Berwald that Antonio had once mentioned when he described the men to Lovino. The other two pale haired men seemed to be alternating between having a quiet conversation with each other and tolerating the loud mouthed Matthias. Lovino couldn't quite remember their name, but he was sure they were the ones from Iceland and Norway. Maybe.

Such was the quirky group of Scandinavian men.

And no way in hell was Lovino going to talk to them, no matter how bored he may be at the moment.

Seeing that Antonio was still busy dancing and laughing with Gilbert, Lovino decided to use to the time to use the restroom. He found it at the back of the club, and was relieved to see that no one else was in there. The loud, pounding music was muffled instantly once the door shut behind him.

Lovino relieved himself and then went to the sinks to wash his hands. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the sound of the music blast into the room and then die down as someone entered the bathroom.

He had just tossed the paper towel into the trash when he felt a pair of hands at his hips. His first thought was the hope that it was Antonio who was touching him, but when he heard a familiar chuckle that absolutely _did not _belong to his boyfriend, he whirled around angrily. He shoved the blonde man away.

"What the fuck, bastard?"

"You look so wonderful tonight, _mon cher. _So sexy~_" _

"Where the hell is Antonio? Weren't you supposed to be dancing with him and the potato bastard?"

The Frenchman chuckled again. "_Oui_, but I slipped away when I saw your pretty little ass scurry in here~"

Lovino shot him a dirty look. "Don't you dare fucking touch me."

Francis pouted and leaned in closer, ignoring Lovino's protests. "Aw, come one, it'll be fun…"

"And you claim to be Antonio's friend?" Lovino spat out. "This is such fucking bullshit!"

"What Antonio doesn't know won't hur-" Francis was cut off by a fierce punch to the stomach by Lovino. The Italian kicked him in the shins before running out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend.

"Shit, shit, shit," Lovino muttered frantically as he weaved his way through the crowds. He searched for that familiar head of curly hair and finally spotted Antonio gulping down a bottle of water at the bar. He ran towards the bar, crashing into the Spaniard in his haste.

"Whoa," Antonio said, laughing as he steadied his pissed off boyfriend. "What's the matter, mi _querido_? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse. I was practically molested by the fucking French bastard!"

Antonio looked confused, and hadn't even responded yet when Francis came up to them, panting slightly. "Why did you run away Lovino? I was only trying to have a _pleasant_ conversation with you."

"Yeah right!" Lovino shouted, pointing a finger at the blonde accusingly. "You fucking hit on me! And invaded my personal space!"

Francis held his hands up defensively, looking from Lovino to Antonio nervously. "We were simply having a… normal everyday interaction…"

"Why you little-" Lovino began, stepping forward to hit him again. He was held back by Antonio, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm sure this is a just a misunderstanding. Why don't I step outside with Francis so we can talk things out? It's a bit too noisy in here. We'll be right back, _mi amor._"

Looking relieved, Francis nodded and followed Antonio as they made their way to the exit. As Antonio led the way, Francis had the audacity to turn around and wink at the enraged Italian.

As soon as they were gone, Lovino chased after them, not trusting his happy and trusting boyfriend to properly deal with that perverted bastard.

Once outside, Lovino found the two friends speaking in the middle of an alleyway. He had planned on making himself known, but he took one look at the icy cold look Antonio was giving Francis and his behind a dumpster to watch them interact unnoticed. Luckily, he could hear everything from his position. They already seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate.

"Care to explain what was going on, Francis? And I expect you to have a _damn good_ explanation."

"Antonio, you must understand, I am a lover, I love all people and-"

"That does not give you an excuse to try to love _my_ boyfriend," Antonio growled. Lovino felt his heart thud pleasantly in his chest.

Francis sputtered nervously. "But, but he simply looked so delectable, I couldn't resi- oof!"

The words were cut off as he was talking to the ground by a very angry Spaniard. The two wrestled for a few minutes, Antonio managing to get in a few good punches. Francis was more focused on protecting his face than anything else. Lovino stared at the scene wide eyed and open mouthed. He grinned when Antonio landed a particularly strong blow to Francis's cheek.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!"

"G-get off me, Antonio!"

A girly shriek followed and Antonio finally trapped the wiggling French man in a head lock. "If I _ever _catch you trying to touch my Lovino again, I'll kick your ass. This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"But how could you do such a thing to one of your closest friends?"

"The same way that you would such a messed up thing like hitting on the boyfriend of one of your closest friends," Antonio growled into his ear. His voice was so low that Lovino had to strain to hear it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Francis cried. "Let me go, let me go."

Antonio complied, although the look on his face showed that he did so very reluctantly. The instant he was released, Francis ran away, most likely back to the club to molest some random person who wasn't Lovino. In fact, he didn't even notice the Italian crouched down behind the dumpster as he fled.

Lovino figured now would be a good time to reveal himself so he got up and walked quietly over to his frowning boyfriend. He hugged him from behind. "Thank you."

Antonio jumped at first but relaxed the instant he heard his love's voice. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. "You saw that, huh?"

Lovino looked up at him. "It was quite a sight."

Antonio gave him a tiny, gentle smile. "I don't like having to resort to that… but I'll do it again if I have to. I've given him plenty of warning before." His arms tightened around Lovino, who gave him a peck on the lips.

"I actually liked seeing you like that. Rough, aggressive, possessive… It was kind of a turn on…" he trailed off, his hands fiddling with the front of Antonio's shirt.

"Really now? So that kind of stuff gets you hot…" Antonio murmured, bending his head down to meet his boyfriend in a brief kiss. "I need to remember that. It might come in handy in the future."

"I can tell you that it's coming in handy right now. Let's go home, or more specifically, to the bedroom." Lovino told him with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that, _mi amor~_"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Personally I thought it felt a bit rushed, but hey, what can ya do? If you guys think it is too though I suppose I can go back and try to add more details or lengthen it or something...<br>**

**I almost wanted to turn this into a M rated fic after writing Antonio like that… I still kinda want to, but I want to hear your opinions first! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio and Lovino had managed to hop into the first possible cab and promised a nice tip if the driver got them home in ten minutes. They made it home in seven.

Tossing a twenty dollar bill towards the front seat, the couple jumped out and practically ran up the walkway to their house. Antonio fumbled a bit with opening the front door, but somehow, the two finally made it inside. Antonio slammed the door closed and quickly pressed his boyfriend up against it. He kissed and licked a particular spot on Lovino's neck until a hickey formed. A mark to show that Antonio was the only one who could touch him. The Italian tilted his head to the side to allow him more access, but Antonio pulled back quickly, whispering, "Upstairs."

With that, the two hurried up the stairs, tossing off articles of clothing as they went. By the time they actually reached the bedroom door, both men were clad in only their boxers. Antonio licked his lips as he eyed Lovino's body. Without warning, he picked up the Italian and tossed him onto the bed. He eyed his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed and his gaze stopped at his pelvis, where the waistband of his boxers lay. Antonio yanked those off of Lovino without hesitation.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you mine…" Antonio said in a low voice. He brought his mouth down to Lovino's chest. "I'm going to mark you, claim you, make you scream my name…"

Lovino bit his lip as Antonio kissed, licked, and nibbled various areas across his torso and neck. Antonio's tone had just been so… forceful and commanding. The side of his lover that Lovino had witnessed in the alley was coming out in the sexiest way possible. And _fuck_, did it turn him on…

Antonio's lips glided down to the Italian's already hard member. He looked up and shot Lovino a smirk coupled with a lustful gaze as he licked it from base to tip. "_Mio._"

Lovino shivered. "_Si. _I'm yours…"

Antonio moved back down to suck the skin of Lovino's inner thigh, pleased when he saw the beginnings of a mark showing. Of course this one was different than the mark left on Lovino's neck; no one would see this one, and Antonio intended to keep it that way. A wave of heat and something else indescribable came over him, and the only thought that passed through Antonio's mind was, _"I need to make him scream my name _now_."_

That thought running through his mind, Antonio held two fingers in front of his boyfriend's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Without hesitation, Lovino took the fingers in his mouth and did as he was told. He swirled his tongue around digits, making sure to coat them thoroughly in his saliva. Antonio was giving him such an intense look - his eyes darker than usual - that Lovino could feel the heavy heat and the raw lust emanating from them. He shut his eyes and continued until Antonio finally pulled his fingers away and brought them down south.

Pressing a firm kiss to the love mark he left on Lovino's thigh, Antonio inserted one finger into him and began to prep his boyfriend. The Spaniard relished the sounds coming from his lover as he pressed a second finger inside and scissored them. He slipped in a third digit and grinned when he deemed Lovino to be ready.

Determined not to waste another second, Antonio propped Lovino's legs onto his shoulders and thrust into him in one swift move. Lovino let out a pleased shout as he took in all of his boyfriend's dick. Antonio pounded into Lovino aggressively over and over again, making them both cry out each other's names like mantras. Lovino's wanton moans mingled with the feral growls and grunts coming from Antonio, creating a sexy symphony accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Antonio could feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, and he could tell that Lovino was close as well by his the way he became more and more breathless with every thrust from the Spaniard. He reached a hand down and began to jerk Lovino off in time with his hard, fast rhythm he had. Within minutes, Lovino came with a cry of ecstasy, his cum shooting out and landing on both their chests and abdomens.

The sight before him was too much; Lovino, red-faced and panting, covered in his own cum… And the fact that Antonio, and _only_ Antonio, had been the one to make him like this. With one final thrust, Antonio reached his peak and shouted, "_Mi amor!" _as he came inside of Lovino.

Antonio remained in that same position, panting and hot, until he finally pulled out of his lover with a grunt. He fell onto the bed next to Lovino and held him flush against him so that their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and their slick limbs were tangled together. Both sighed contentedly. They remained in blissful silence for a few moments, Antonio holding Lovino in his strong grip while the other man traced lazy circles on his chest.

"You know now would be around the time when I'm supposed to reassure you that you're the only man for and all that crap," Lovino said, smirking at the look Antonio was giving him. "…and as true as it is, I think I should just keep quiet to see that jealous and possessive side of you come out again."

Antonio groaned and buried his face in the crook of Lovino's neck. "I really didn't mean to get all aggressive over you like that, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to."

Lovino's smirk turned into a genuine smile, and he ran his fingers through Antonio's hair as the Spanish man nuzzled him. "Don't worry, I definitely enjoyed that side of you…"

"_Te amo, mi tesoro,"_ Antonio whispered as he pulled back to gaze, his green eyes a contradiction of dark and bright. Lovino's amber orbs smoldered as he stared right back at him.

"_Ti amo anche... Io sono tuo e sei mio," _he murmured, knowing full well Antonio understood him. With that, they locked lips once more and made sweet love (and hot sex) for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So... there it was, The Smut. I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much... if I did, I'm so sorry! Oh and sorry for the long wait and the shortness of it!<strong>

**Translations: _(Spanish) mio = mine  
>(Spanish) mi amor = my love<br>(Spanish) te amo, mi tesoro = I love you, my treasure  
>(Italian) ti amo anche = I love you too<br>(Italian) Io sono tuo e sei mio = I am yours and you are mine_**

**Let me know if I made any mistakes and please tell me what you thought~!_  
><em>  
><strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone~ Obviously this isn't another chapter, just an author's note. I want to let you all know that this story is going to be moved to another account. I don't know when, maybe in a week or a month or whatever, but it's going to be moved to my joint account with KagamineRinChan. Why? Because it has smut. **

**On our joint account (Zade-And-Alex), we will be posting any and all of our collabs and smut fics, to keep our own accounts "clean." See the account itself for more info, although there really isn't much more to say on that. If you really like this story, feel free to find it on the new account sometime and leave a review there once it's moved because it will NO LONGER BE ON THIS ACCOUNT. All my other fics, yes; smut, no. Soooo, if you really like my writing or Alex's put that joint account on alert to see when we post stuff there. **

**I'm really sorry to do this, especially if it comes as an inconvenience to anyone, but I have my reasons.**

**On a side note, I know I've been on hiatus, but I've been working on a USUK multichap (which will be on the joint account hopefully in a few weeks) among other things. Plus, I hope to get a new laptop soon to be able to update more regularly. :)**

**Well, that's all~ Hope this isn't a bother to anyone!**


End file.
